Nine's Legacy
Nine's Legacy is a book that follows most of Nine's life up to when he is rescued by Sam Goode and Number Four, including part of his life in Chicago and his capture, imprisonment, and escape. It was released in the collection ''The Lost Files: The Legacies''.Description=Number Nine—when John frees him from his cell in The Power of Six, he's ferocious, reckless, and ready to fight back. But being held captive changes a person—even a Lorien. See what Nine was like before his capture, and read about his dramatic escape from his point of view. In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy: Nine's legacy, discover the story behind Nine. Before meeting John Smith, aka Number Four, before being held prisoner, Nine was hunting down Mogadorians in Chicago with his Cepan, Sandor. What happened there would change Nine forever. . . . |-|Setup=The Mogadorians invaded and destroyed Lorien. Nine Garde Children and their Mentor Cêpans fled to Earth. Number Nine knew that he was last in line to be killed. He has been living in a luxurious Chicago penthouse with his Cêpan, Sandor, for five years. He grows bored with this sheltered life. Days before, when he was jogging, Nine noticed his Mog detector, the iMog, was showing there was a Mogadorian in the area. He withheld this information from Sandor. |-|Plot=Number Nine is jogging, breaking Sandor`s rule not to show his scars. He jogs again and notices a Mog trailing him. He goes back to his penthouse and the Mog attacks him in the elevator. The Mog realizes that he is not Number Four, but Nine doesn`t disclose his number. Nine activates a powerful magnet and the Mog`s own blaster yanks him into it. Sandor appears, dressed in an expensive Italian suit. Sandor allows Nine to kill the Mogs using his telekinesis to hold a gun. Nine has to clean up the ash. Sandor said that he understand why Nine led the Mog there, but to not do it again. They open Nine`s Chest and Nine picks up a silver pole, which expands into a staff and knocks down an empty computer. Sandor tells him, "You hit things with it. Preferably Mogs." Sandor also tells him that he should start going to school. They train, Sandor sending programmed obstacles at Nine and Nine tries to avoid them with his telekinesis or just not get hit by them. Nine wishes that he could fly away. He goes to a gym and climbs a wall. He notices a pretty girl and falls off. He returns to the penthouse and Sandor laughs and convinces him to go back the next day. Nine returns and the girl he noticed the day before, Maddy, gives him her phone number and has to leave before he starts climbing. He calls Maddy five days later. They plan to go to the planetarium. Sandor starts firing advice at Nine while he is training. When they go to the planetarium, Maddy talks about how she doesn`t see her parents frequently. Nine says that his parents died when he was young. Maddy texts him, saying that he can pick the next place. He has no idea where to go. Sandor says he will help. Sandor is annoyed with Nine because it is disrupting his training. He runs into Maddy at a thrift store and she jokes that she is stalking him. She gets him to hold up a maroon suit and takes a picture. A moth flies out of the sleeve. They laugh about him getting fleas. Later, Sandor loans Nine an expensive convertible. Nine doesn`t have a perfectly legal driver`s lisense. He goes to pick up Maddy and hits the back of a van. A second later, he notices his iMog vibrating. He realizes that the men were Mogs. He starts driving away. Eventually Maddy leaves. Nine returns to Sandor, who immediately starts packing. Nine develops Anti-gravity, smashes the controls of the training room and runs out of the building alone. Nine goes to sulk on a random building, ignoring Sandor`s attempts to communicate with him. He receives a text from Maddy. He goes to her house and he stays there overnight. He is woken up by Mogadorians. He fights and kills several. He discovers his Legacy Transference and passes his Anti-Gravity to Maddy. They almost get to the window when Maddy tases him. Nine wakes up in transport. A Mog asks him where his Cêpan is. Nine says that he is in "Rio de Janeiro." The Mog asks how stupid Nine thinks he is. Nine says, "Pretty freaking stupid." He finds out that Maddy was blackmailed by the Mogs to try and find him, after the Mogs captured her parents. Nine doesn`t blame Maddy. He is forced to watch Maddy and both of her parents die by a piken. Nine is taken to a cell. He starts just doing push-ups all the time. He realizes that he is intimidating to the Mogs. He starts to have nightmares about Setrákus Ra. The Mogs bring Sandor to Nine. Sandor is beat up. The Mogs start to torture Sandor. Nine runs into a field separating him from Sandor. Ignoring the pain, Nine kills the Mogs in the cell. Sandor tells him that it is hopeless to defeat them and Nine kills Sandor to spare him from further pain. The Mogs stop contacting him and he was unable to penetrate the force field again. One day, Nine hears a teenager seaking outside of his cell and realizes that the forcefield is gone. He sees another Garde and someone else he thinks is a "runt". He realizes that the Garde is Number Four and meets Sam. Nine eventually realizes that Sam is missing. Nine notes that Four looks less hardened than himself. They see a storm and Nine realizes that it is Setrákus Ra. They run at the force field. Four is knocked backwards. Nine decides to go to Chicago, but pretends to let the injured Four choose. It ends with Nine saying that he will kill all of the Mogadorians. CharactersCategory:The Lost FilesCategory:The Lost Files: The LegaciesCategory:Number NineCategory:Books * Number Nine * Sandor * Maddy * Number Four * Sam Goode Category:Novella